tekkenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lars Alexandersson
es un personaje ficticio en los videojuego de lucha de la saga Tekken. Fue presentado por primera vez en el videojuego Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion y es uno de los dos protagonistas principales en el modo campaña de dicho videojuego, junto con Alisa Bosconovitch, y más tarde junto con Raven. El lema de Lars es "quien a traicionado a los suyos con el fin de construir una nueva era". En Tekken 7 el destino de la humanidad queda en sus manos, ademas de las de Jin, Lee, y Alisa. Apariencia Lars es muy musculoso, como lo demuestran sus grandes bíceps, abdominales visibles, y los músculos pectorales. Tiene el cabello castaño claro erizado de forma vertical. Personalidad Lars tiene una personalidad heroica ya que lideró el coup d'etat para derrotar a Mishima Zaibatsu, que tiene el mismo espíritu de lucha y la determinación de su medio-sobrino, Jin Kazama. También tiene el carisma de su medio-hermano adoptivo Lee Chaolan, pero es todo lo contrario a Heihachi Mishima y Kazuya Mishima, siendo muy parecido Jun Kazama en términos de personalidad. Se parece mucho a Jin Kazama a veces. Acciones y entorno de Lars encajan en el molde de un héroe arquetípico. La personalidad de Lars varia desde calmado a enojado en varios momentos, y sus palabras y acciones son las de un soldado. Dado que punto de Lars es derrotar a Jin y declarar la paz, es un poco un segundo héroe después de Jin. Su traje principal se compone de un traje blindado rojo y negro Tekken Force, junto con una capa de color negro y un emblema de metal de un león en el pecho. Su segundo atuendo se compone de zapatos de color marrón rojizo, pantalón blanco, una chaqueta de mezclilla negro con un gran diseño blanco en la parte superior y un cuello extendido, y guantes rojos. En el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, su Swap Costume es el traje de Geki (uno de los personajes no disponibles del videojuego Street Fighter original). Lleva un traje tradicional de ninja púrpura y negro con una máscara púrpura para ocultar su rostro, además de garras en ambos guantes. En el videojuego Tekken 7, tiene un nuevo traje principal. Es de color negro con revestimientos de oro y plata, con una capa roja en dos partes similar a una bufanda, un emblema de león dorado y plateado unido en el hombro izquierdo, junto con su capa roja. El borde de su capa tiene jirones hacia cada costado. Biografía Transfondo Con una capacidad física y mental increíble, a temprana edad, Lars se convirtió en un oficial de alto rango en la unidad militar especial de la empresa Mishima Zaibatsu, Tekken Force. También fue hijo de Heihachi Mishima. Tekken 6/Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion thumb|250px|Lars como líder de los Rebeldes A medida que Mishima Zaibatsu le declaró la guerra a todo el mundo, se produjo un golpe de estado que tenia como fin enfrentarse a las acciones realizadas por la Corporación G, que fue dirigida por Kazuya Mishima y detener así su control a nivel mundial. El cerebro detrás de este golpe de estado fue el mismo Lars Alexandersson, que con ayuda de un inversor misterioso, fue capaz de fundar una compañía militar privada en el norte de Europa, como los Rebeldes. Lars también poseía sangre de Mishima por sus venas, ya que aún recordaba ser el hijo de Heihachi Mishima, ex-presidente de la Mishima Zaibatsu que se le fue arrebatada por Jin Kazama durante el quinto Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro. thumb|left|250px|Lars y Alisa teniendo una conversación En las filas de Tekken Force, Lars comenzó una rebelión para destruir la Mishima Zaibatsu y a la Corporación G con tal de darle fin a la guerra. Durante una operación, Lars accidentalmente pierde la memoria en una explosión. Al despertar, conocio a Alisa Bosconovitch, quién lo ayuda a escapar del lugar de donde se encontraban, y, sin recordar nada de lo sucedido, Lars junto con Alisa comienzan un viaje para buscar respuestas acerca de sus orígenes. En el camino, recibió un coche de Lili con la condición de vencer a Jin Kazama. De repente, se reúne con su teniente, Tougou, que lo convence de mantenerse en contacto con él por si necesita ayuda y le aconseja buscar a Heihachi Mishima. Poco a poco, Lars comenzó a recuperarse de su amnesia, pero también es advertido por Wang de que tal vez Alisa sea un poco peligrosa. Al tener claro que es el hijo ilegítimo de Heihachi Mishima y tras haberlo vencido en un combate, Lars se dispone a matarlo, pero este se salva y luego se marcha. thumb|250px|Lars y Alisa conocen a Lee Chaolan Lars finalmente entra en contacto con Lee Chaolan, que lo llamo para que rescate a su amiga, Julia Chang de la Corporación G. Con forme Lars iba derrotando más patrullas de la Corporación G, llego un momento en el que estaba rodeado de muchos soldados armados, pero Tougou y unos soldados suyos llegan para proporcionarles respaldo. Entonces, Lars y Alisa se van a vencer a Kazuya y Anna. Tras concluir con esto, ellos encuentran a Tougou muerto durante la batalla, derramado por la ira, Lars decide acabar de una vez por todas con todo este escándalo. Durante su camino a la torre central de Mishima Zaibatsu, Lars y Alisa son detenidos por NANCY-MI847J, sin embargo, Raven aparece diciéndoles que se vallan mientras él se encarga de vencerlo. Tras llegar al tren, se enfrentaron a Nina Williams juntoc con un escuadrón de la Tekken Force, después se enfrentaron a Jin, líder de Mishima Zaibatsu. Tras disputar una batalla, Jin le revela a Lars que Alisa era una robot creada para protegerlo y ella le sirvió para monitorear sus movimientos, Jin reinició la memoria de Alisa para que luche contra Lars mientras se va al templo de Azazel junto con Nina. Al vencerla, Alisa huye de la escena, en eso Raven llega para formar una alianza e ir al templo de Azazel. thumb|left|250px|Lars apunto de tener un duelo con Jin Lars y Raven localizaron el templo, pero al entrar, surge otra batalla con Kazuya, que luego se retira junto con Anna al saber que Lars era su hermanastro. Al llegar contra Azazel, él confirma ser una creación del hombre y de todos los pecados hechos por la humanidad. Pero estando muy débil cómo para seguir luchando, parentemente se autodestruye. Cuando el templo se comenzó a derrumbar, Lars y Raven salen afuera, ahí Jin los espero para volver a enfrentarlos, no obstante, tuvieron que volver a vencer a Alisa, esta vez de forma definitiva, donde Alisa le dice a Lars que hubiera deseado vivir más tiempo a su lado. Jin no demostró preocupación por ella, así que Lars lo venció en otro combate. Es entonces, Jin finalmente le revela a Lars sus verdaderas intenciones por la cual inicio la guerra, lo hizo con tal de liberar a Azazel del sellado para vencerlo, salvar al mundo y liberarse de su maldición de Gen Diabólico. Lars le dice que el derrotó a Azazel dentro del templo, pero en eso aparece Azazel (en forma de oro) delante de ellos, Jin afirma que solo una persona con el poder de un demonio podría vencerlo (como él), así que Jin se lanza contra Azazel y comienzan a luchar en la caída de un picado, donde logra derrotarlo,sin ser liberado de su maldición. thumb|250px|La nueva misión de Lars Luego de que suceda esto, Nina aparece y contempla el acto desinteresado de Jin, pero luego se va, dudando de que Lars posiblemente sea un héroe o tal vez no. Lars y Raven regresan con Lee, quien se compromete a reparar a Alisa lo tan pronto como sea posible. Lars se despide de Raven, que le entrega su insignia Rebelde después de que Tougou haya muerto y haya tratado de devolvérselo. Lars luego volvió al mismo coche en donde hizo su viaje, de pronto, recibe una llamada ofreciéndole una nueva misión. La conversación telefónica se deja en un misterio y Lars se va. *'Prólogo': La Mishima Zaibatsu comenzó una guerra contra el mundo. A medida que la aparición de la Corporación G trajo carnicería en todo el mundo, una gran parte de la unidad militar especial de Mishima Zaibatsu, la Tekken Force, desertó de la organización. Lars lideró el golpe de Estado. Con una capacidad física y mental extraordinariamente alta, Lars se convirtió en un oficial de alto rango de la Tekken Force a una edad temprana. A pesar de su alto rango, Lars frecuentemente lucho entre las primeras filas. Esto, junto con su carismática personalidad, lo hizo popular entre sus subordinados. Sólo él sabe que es un descendiente de otro que era Heihachi Mishima. Ni siquiera Heihachi es consciente de este hecho. *'Descripción de la secuencia final': En el inicio del Modo Campaña, un grupo de Rebeldes luchaba contra la Tekken Force, Lars aparece en medio del combate y derrota hasta el último soldado de la Tekken Force. 'Trivia' *El ejército rebelde que lidera se llama Yggdrasil, que se basa en el árbol del mismo nombre en la cosmología nórdica, que se dice que ha sido visitado por dioses nórdicos diariamente. Tekken 7 --en obras-- Otras apariciones Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Debido a que su tercer traje alternativo para el videojuego Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion fue diseñado por Masashi Kishimoto, Lars apareció también como personaje disponible en este videojuego de Naruto vistiendo su tercer traje alternativo. A diferencia de otros personajes, tendrá sus diálogos en japonés incluso si esta seleccionado el idioma inglés en el menú de configuración. En lugar de lanzar shurikens y usando transformaciones de naturaleza, Lars utiliza armas de fuego con munición especial de shuriken como proyectiles. Su Jutsu es su golpe al menton "Zeus" y su Ultimate Jutsu es un movimiento de combinación con diez golpes, aunque no el mismo movimiento combinación de diez golpes de la saga Tekken. Su Modo de Despertar es el modo Rage del videojuego Tekken 6, completado con rastros de color rojo. Su historia de trasfondo en este videojuego es dejada como desconocida. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Lars apareció como uno de los personaje disponibles en este videojuego. *'Descripción de la secuencia final': Lars, Kazuya, Jin, Heihachi y Asuka están sentados alrededor de una mesa, esperando ansiosamente la cena preparada de Jun. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la olla es destapada y el vapor se dispersa finalmente, Lars se encuentra incapaz de comer ni un solo bocado debido a todos los demás literalmente le superan en velocidad acaparando cualquier trozo de comida que pueden, incluso un ultimo huevo que resulta lanzado al aire y posteriormente alanceado en pedazos por los palillos de todos. Cuando hay una última tira de algas restante que Lars intenta alzar, Heihachi inmediatamente la inhala. Lars despierta finalmente en el helicóptero de su escuadrón, todo el calvario habiendo sido solo una pesadilla. La secuencia termina con Lars tomando su sueño como algo malo y tímidamente pregunta si alguien tiene algún alimento que pueda comer. Street Fighter × Tekken Lars apareció como uno de los personaje disponibles en este videojuego (como contenido de descarga en las versiones para plataformas y por defecto en la versión para la plataforma PlayStation Vita). Su pareja es Alisa Bosconovitch y sus rivales dentro del mismo son Sakura y Blanka. *'Descripción de la secuencia final': Lars y Alisa encuentran la Pandora. Estando de cerca con este, Lars trata de dañar la caja dandole varios golpes, pero no lograba. Alisa también lo intenta lanzando su cabeza y luego lo detona, provocando que destruya la caja con éxito. Esto deja confuso a Lars, mientras dice "Misión cumplida". Tekken Revolution Lars aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles en este videojuego. Cotizaciones Frases Videojuegos * "Ya hay personas que están que deseando verme muerto y yo no tengo idea de quien soy." (a Alisa Bosconovitch luego de perder la memoria - Tekken 6) * "Espero que la sangre que corre por mis venas no me haga terminar como un ser inservible y decrepito como tú, viejo." ( a Heihachi Mishima luego de descubrir que es su padre - Tekken 6) * "¿Unir fuerzas contigo?... De ninguna manera, además ¿Desde cuando Heihachi Mishima se preocupa por alguien más que no sea el mismo?" (a Heihachi Mishima- Tekken 6) * "Yo no la pedí, pero ya se la agradeceré. No hay a donde ir ¡Rindete!" ( a Kazuya Mishima - Tekken 6) * "¿Nuestro destino es ser destruidos?... Al diablo con eso. Estaría maldito si decido que un monstruo como tú decida mi futuro por mí." (a Azazel - Tekken 6) * "Ella se ha ido... ¡Se ha ido porque intentaba protegerte!" ( a Jin Kazama sobre Alisa Bosconovitch- Tekken 6) * "¿Entonces dices que iniciaste esta guerra? ¿Solo para que tu puedas luchar contra él?. ¿Acaso crees que eso justifica todas las atrocidades que has cometido?" (a Jin Kazama sobre el despertar de Azazel y la guerra - Tekken 6) Relaciones * Jinpachi Mishima: Su abuelo fallecido. * Heihachi Mishima: Su padre que además trató de matarlo. Lars es el hijo ilegítimo de Heihachi y una mujer sueca. * Kazumi Mishima: Su madrastra fallecida, a quien él nunca conoció ni supo de su existencia. * Kazuya Mishima: Su medio-hermano mayor. * Lee Chaolan: Su medio-hermano mayor adoptivo. Lee se convirtió en aliado de Lars durante su visita a las instalaciones de Violet Systems y se ofreció a ayudar a reparar Alisa al final del Escenario Campaña. * Jin Kazama: Su medio-sobrino y superior anterior. Aunque su mision es detenerlo, el intenta razonar con el y descubrir por que inicio la guerra en Tekken 6. Lars demostró preocuparse por Jin luego de que este se sacrificara para derrotar a Azazel. * Alisa Bosconovitch: Su compañera en el Escenario Campaña. Sin embargo, en la sede central de Jin, ella traiciona a Lars cuando Jin la re-programa. Ella fue finalmente derrotada por Lars y Raven fuera del templo de Azazel. Después Lars luego la llevó ante Lee para que éste la reviviera/reprara. Alisa también es socia de Lars en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken. * Tougou: Su amigo cercano fallecido y lugarteniente. * Nina Williams: Su enemiga y más tarde su aliada al final del Escenario Campaña. * Eddy Gordo: Su anterior colega en Mishima Zaibatsu. * Raven: Su segundo compañero y aliado, que hizo equipo con Lars después de que Alisa se volviera en su contra. * Lei Wulong: Lars (junto con Alisa) lo ayudaron a derrotar a los miembros de la Corporación G en Interpol. * Julia Chang: Lars la rescató de la Corporación G (por petición de Lee). * Lili: Ella había hecho una investigación sobre Lars y le dio su vehículo SUV viejo para que él pudiera viajar abordo. * Azazel: Derrotado por Lars en su forma original, por lo que finalmente salvo al mundo por Jin. * Wang Jinrei: Se dio información a Lars acerca de la guerra de Jin en el mundo y le advirtió sobre Alisa. * Zafina: Ella asegura que Lars salvará al mundo de Azazel. Más tarde se alía con Lars (y Raven) para luchar contra un ejército de soldados de Tekken Force en una isla (Anger of the Earth). * NANCY-MI847J: Se le encontró durante el Escenario Campaña, pero fue enfrentado por Raven. * Bryan Fury: Bryan siguió a Lars (y Alisa) a través de los bosques en el Escenario Campaña. Jugabilidad Lars es uno de los peleadores disponibles más flexibles en la saga Tekken, equipado con una serie de movimientos que son útiles en una variedad de situaciones y en contra de una variedad de luchadores, además es también uno de los personajes más fáciles de aprender y usar. Lars es un personaje de ofensiva, con gran velocidad y movimientos de lanzamiento seguros, que hacen que sea muy fácil posicionar al adversario en el aire para malabares usando combinaciones de movimientos. Estilo de lucha El estilo de lucha Lars se parece mucho y más probable este basado en Shorinji Kempo, un arte marcial que incluye ataques rápidos y veloces movimientos llamativos, incluyendo los elementos de go-ho (técnicas duras tales como puñetazos, patadas y otros golpes) y ju-ho (técnicas ligeras como cerraduras comunes, lanzamientos y defensas). Su estilo de lucha fue catalogado oficialmente como Karate en el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2.http://www.tekken-official.jp/tag2/chara/lars.html Sin embargo en el videojuego Tekken 7, se conoce ahora como .http://www.tekken-official.jp/tk7ac/character/lars.php En el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Lars tiene habilidades de taijutsu, siendo capaz de realizar la Entrada Dinámica de Maito Gai, aunque de una forma distinta, así como también es capaz de realizar otros tipos de ataques físicos. Su estilo de lucha consta en combinar su taijutsu con el Elemento Rayo. Además, es capaz de usar una ametralladora diseñada con motivos similares a su ropa. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con la tendencia de la serie de no usar armas de fuego verdaderas, la minigun dispara kunais en lugar de balas. Curiosidades * Su primer nombre, Lars, se deriva del nombre romano/latino "Laurentius", que significa "de Laurentum" o "coronado con laurel". Es también el equivalente sueco del nombre "Laurencio". ** Su apellido, Alexandersson, es un apellido derivado de dos partes; del nombre "Alexander" (que significa "defensor de la humanidad") y el sufijo escandinavo "-sson" (que significa "hijo de"). Alexandersson entonces significaría "Hijo del Defensor de la Humanidad". * Una gran mayoría de los movimientos de Lars tienen nombres de términos militares o términos utilizados en el campo de la electrónica y el electromagnetismo. * Comparte algunas similitudes físicas con Siegfried Schtauffen, personaje y protagonista principal de la saga Soul, otra saga de videojuegos de lucha propiedad de Namco. Lars también tiene un extraño parecido a Patroklos Alexander, el nuevo protagonista del videojuego Soul Calibur V. ** Lars y Patroklos también tienen roles similares como protagonistas nuevos, en sustitución de Jin y Siegfried, respectivamente. ** Bastante interesante, incluso los respectivos apellidos de Lars y Patroklos son casi idénticos entre sí. ** También, en el videojuego Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Lars puede ser personalizado para parecerse a Siegfried. * La apariencia general de Lars se asemeja ligeramente al protagonista de la serie manga y anime Dragon Ball, Son Goku, en su primera forma de Super Saiyajin. * En la cinemática final del Doctor Bosconovitch en el Tekken Tag Tournament 2, se insinúa que podría llevar peluca para ocultar la calvicie heredara de Heihachi y Jinpachi. Herencia que parece no compartir Kazuya. * Lars también tiene similitudes con Alex de la saga Street Fighter (en concreto, los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III). ** Ambos son personajes con temática o inspiración militar. ** Tanto Lars y Alex reemplazan a Jin y Ryu, respectivamente, como protagonistas nuevos. ** Ambos son los primeros personajes no japoneses (en el caso de Lars, medio-japonés) que se convierten en protagonistas de sus sagas correspondientes. ** Tanto Lars y Alex sirven como contrastes agudos a los protagonistas anteriores en términos de personalidades. Mientras que Jin y Ryu son ambos tranquilos e indiferentes, Lars y Alex son más audaces y emocionales. * El nombre del ejército rebelde que lleva Lars lidera es llamado Yggdrasil. En la mitología nórdica, es el nombre del árbol inmenso que es central en la cosmología nórdica, en conexión a los los nueve mundos existentes. * A pesar de ser sueco, Lars habla en idioma japonés durante todas las secuencias cinemáticas, haciendo de él uno de los pocos personajes de la saga Tekken que no hablan en su lengua materna. Se podría explicar "en la ficción" por el hecho de que él es un oficial de alto rango en una organización integrada en su gran mayoría por japoneses, por lo que podría haber aprendido el idioma japonés como parte de su entrenamiento. * El teléfono móvil/celular de Lars parece ser un modelo desconocido de Sony Ericsson. * Lars es un tanto similar a Jean Kujo de los videojuegos de lucha la saga Virtua Fighter. Ambos son europeos, pero tienen herencia japonesa y hablan idioma japonés, e incluso comparten la misma parte del final de su frase de introducción. Ambos también fueron introducidos en las expansiones de los videojuegos Tekken 6 y Virtua Fighter 5. ** Jean Kujo se puede ser personalizado para que parecerse a Lars en su forma para el Jugador 2 en los videojuegos Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion y Tekken 7. * Lars también tiene un parecido a Saiga Furinji de la serie manga Shijo Saikyo no Deshi Kenichi, ambos tienen estilo de cabello y rasgos faciales similares, así como contar con equipo de protección y un atuendo de moda. * Lars no es controlable durante en el modo Arena del Escenario Campaña junto con Alisa, debido a que el Escenario Campaña describe las historias de ambos. * Lars parece haber desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia Alisa Bosconovitch según la historia avanza en el modo campaña del videojuego Tekken 6. * El vehículo SUV "viejo" que Lili dio a Lars era un Danver, que también estuvo disponible en los videojuegos de la saga Ridge Racer. * Al igual que Jin, es muy probable que Lars desconozca que Kazumi Mishima es la esposa de Heihachi, la madre de Kazuya y por lo tanto su madrastra. * En la pose de victoria Lars en el videojuego Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion y Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, él saca su teléfono móvil/celular y dice "Tenemos heridos, envíen al médico" (We have injured, send the medic). Galería Lars Alexanderson - Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion.jpg|''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' Lars T6.png|''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' 300px-Lars Alexandersson.jpg|''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion/''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Tumblr mgtcvrmzw01qejt8go1 500.jpg|''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' Lars TT2.png|''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' Vídeos Secuencias finales Tekken 6 Lars Ending|Tekken 6 Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Lars Ending|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 SFXT Lars y Alisa Ending|Street Fighter × Tekken Referencias Navegación en:Lars Alexandersson Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Mishima Categoría:Suecos Categoría:Europeos Categoría:Equipo de Lars Categoría:Tekken 6 Categoría:Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Categoría:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Categoría:Street Fighter × Tekken Categoría:Tekken Revolution Categoría:Tekken 7 Categoría:Tekken 7: Fated Retribution